


Rescue

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Blood, Casey whump, GSW, Gen, Gunshot, Hurt Matthew Casey, Whump, blood tw, gunshot wound, hurt matt casey, hurt!Casey, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Prompt: Blood on asphalt (I don't care if Casey will be stabbed or shot or he'll get in a car accident, I just want him bleeding...badly...and Kelly to the rescue please :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pall/gifts).



“Casey!” 

Kelly rushes forwards, barely able to catch the truck captain before he falls to the pavement, a dark red stain spreading quickly over his front. 

“Chief! We need medics around back! ASAP! Casey’s been shot!”

Casey blinks up at the squad lieutenant, his skin practically white. “S’v?”

“Hey, Matty. Don’t worry, okay?”

Casey blinks again, a dazed expression on his face as Kelly puts his hands over the wound. Cursing, Severide glances up, seeing Boden running towards them.

“Severide, where’s the gunman?” Boden asks, dropping to his knees beside the two officers. 

“I don’t know, it was a drive by.”

“Okay. Brett and Foster are on their way.”

Casey coughs, dark red blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Severide curses again, putting more pressure on the wound. He presses down harder, even as Casey cries out in pain. 

“Hey, Captain.”

Severide looks up, startled. He had been so focused on keeping pressure on Casey’s wound that he hadn’t even noticed the two paramedics arriving beside them.

Casey coughs again, more blood splattering the pavement as Brett and Foster work on stabilizing him.

“Hey, buddy. Don’t worry, okay?” Severide whispers, rubbing Casey’s hand as the two paramedics wheel him towards the ambo.

“S’vvvvv.”

“I’m right here, Matty. Right here, bud.”

Casey grunts, his eyes sliding shut. 

“Case! Open your eyes!” 

Casey’s eyes open slowly again, staring at Severide’s shoulder. “Good, good. Keep those eyes open for me, bud.”

They get to the hospital a few minutes later and Casey is rushed inside before Severide can even think to ask any questions. 

~~~

“Matthew Casey?”

Severide snaps awake from where he had dozed off in the stiff hospital chair. “Is he okay? Can I see him?”

“Mr. Casey had been shot through the chest but by some miracle or divine intervention, nothing important was hit. He has lost a lot of blood so we have two bags of o neg going at the moment. He will be making a full recovery and should be back to work in a few months. You can see him now if you’d like.”

Severide stands up, nodding eagerly. It had been about three hours since he had seen Casey get wheeled into the ER. The doctor leads him towards Casey’s room and Severide’s relieved to see Casey lying down in he bed, looking around the room. Casey’s eyes land on Severide and the squad lieutenant watches as he smiles slowly, wincing. 

“Sev.” 

“Hey, Case. I’m right here,” Kelly tells him, making his way over towards the truck captain. “And I’m not leaving.”


End file.
